Snow White's Awakening
by Meg Rider
Summary: Snow White's story didn't actually end the way we all thought it did. It was not True Love's kiss that awakened Snow White, but the blood of a monster. One-Shot.


_A/N: I've decided to work on a couple side project one-shots of different Disney characters and different genres. I will write these in my spare time in between posting chapters of my main stories. As always, I will take any requests: Just let me know what character, or characters (can be crossover), you would like the story to be about and what genre you would like the story to be._

_This is a horror story about Snow White..._

"True Love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world."

"True Love's kiss can break any spell."

I suppose if you read a lot of fairy tales then you would believe those sayings are true. They're not. Love is just an emotion; it can't break spells or bring people back to life. Although, thanks to a story that has been written about me, people seem think a simple kiss can bring back the dead. I guess the story you all know about me is much nicer than the truth. And, to be honest, that's exactly how we wanted it. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone the truth before. But, now it doesn't matter. So here it is: the truth about my "happily ever after"...

::O::O::O::

I was dead. Just a beautiful corpse lying in a glass coffin in the middle of the woods. Prince Ferdinand found me and, yes, he kissed me. I know when you're little that seems romantic. But, as an adult you see this as necrophilia. But, you don't know the whole story. See, Prince Ferdinand was dead, as well.

After the Queen announced I was dead (back when the Huntsman was lying to her and I was actually with the dwarfs), Prince Ferdinand became depressed and refused to leave his castle. But, then it was revealed that I was still alive, but in hiding. He made it his mission to find me. He learned the Queen wanted me dead and he knew he had to save me. However, on his search, Prince Ferdinand was jumped and stabbed with a sword. He tried to keep going, but he was losing blood and slowly dying. A woman found my prince and asked him what was so important that he had to keep going, even though he was dying. Prince Ferdinand told her about me and how I was in danger.

It turned out that this woman was a vampire. She bit him and he fed on her blood. This cured him, but also made him a vampire as well. When he found me, he kissed me as a way to say goodbye. But, then, remembering how the vampire's blood had cured him, he did the same to me. This is what brought me back to life. Not his kiss.

There are only two laws vampires must follow. One: never kill another vampire. Two: never reveal to a human that you are a vampire. When Prince Ferdinand turned me, the dwarfs saw this. Prince Ferdinand said we had to kill them now that they knew the truth, but I couldn't let him do that. However, we couldn't let them tell our secret, either. We took them back to Prince Ferdinand's castle and locked them in a dungeon. We treated them as best as we could, but we could't let them out. We gave them a year to decide whether they wanted to be turned into vampires or remain in the dungeon for the rest of their lives. After a year, they all chose to be turned. Except Dopey. He still wasn't speaking, so he couldn't make a choice. Of course, Prince Ferdinand's first response was to leave him in the dungeon. I didn't have the heart to do that, so I turned him. I have no idea if he's happy with the decision I made, but at least I didn't let anyone kill him. My conscience was clear.

Those were happy times. Now we're in the year 2012 and things are so much different. Today the vampires walk among the living and half to feed off humans to survive. It wasn't always like that. We used to be able to survive off animals, but now animal blood is no longer enough. Prince Ferdinand, the seven dwarfs and I have to kill people, like you, to survive. I was horrified at first, but I have grown to love the taste of human blood. I even enjoy the killing now.

I'm not the princess I once was. I'm not that sweet, naive little girl anymore. I even look different. My black hair is now much longer, my clothes change as the trends do (these days my attire consists of corsets and skin tight pants). I'm more confident and independent, as well. But, once again, my time is coming to an end and I must face what all of you call my "true death". (No doubt a phrase taken from a book, movie or tv show.)

Before I can tell you about that, I must back track a little. Here's the story of how I will die...again...

::O::O::O::

"The humans are retaliating," Prince Ferdinand said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They have declared war on vampires," he explained. "They no longer want to be food for 'monsters' and they're fighting back."

I ran my fingers over the handle of the sword sheathed around my waist. "Then we will need to fight, as well."

Prince Ferdinand nodded. "We need to get the word out to the other vampires."

::O::O::O::

This vampire-human war was much like any other war in the past. We all gathered on opposites ends of a giant field and charged each other. Humans swung swords and axes, chopping off the vampires' heads. While the vampires ripped out the humans' throats. Within a matter of minutes, the field was soaked in blood and all of the warriors were covered in it. The overpowering smell of human blood was starting to distract the vampires and the humans were gaining an edge. I fought through temptation and kept fighting. Soon, all of the vampires focused their desire on the living humans and attacked them with great force. Of course, their minds were clouded and as they fed, the humans were able to kill them. Still, the number of humans was decreasing rapidly. In the end, the living retreated. I looked around the field. Many of us had survived. Some were feeding off the badly wounded humans. Others were gathering our fallen. I tried to find Prince Ferdinand and the dwarfs, but there was no sign of any of them.

However, as I walked through the field, I found each of the dwarf's bodies. The humans had killed all of my friends. I frantically looked around for my prince. But, his fate was the same as the dwarfs'. I knelt down next to his decapitated body. I found his head not far and set it above his body, where it should have been. I closed his eyes and let myself cry for the first time since I was human.

Suddenly, I could hear hearts beating and could smell fresh blood. The humans weren't far. The other vampires noticed it, too. I stood up and stormed towards the living humans. I couldn't see them, yet, but I knew they were close. The other vampires started to follow me.

"They're mine!" I growled, unsheathing my sword.

The vampires stopped and I disappeared into the woods. There were only about twenty humans, and I knew I could take them out easily. They surrounded me and I smiled at them. Blood was no doubt dripping from my fangs and down over my chin. They readied their weapons and I immediately attacked them. I made all of their deaths slow and painful. I stabbed them all repeatedly, slit a couple of their throats, and ripped their hearts out with my bare hands. When they were all dead, I cut off each of their heads.

My name is Snow White, and I am a vampire.

I returned to where my prince was lying. The other vampires were gone now, for the sun would be rising soon. I lied down next to Prince Ferdinand and rested my head on his chest. As the sun rose over the field, the dead vampires' bodies burst into flames. I took Prince Ferdinand's hand, knowing I would be with him soon.

My skin caught fire as the sun touched it. I screamed as my body, too, was engulfed in flames.

In real life, true love doesn't break curses or bring people back to you. True love makes you sacrifice yourself because you can't live without it.

_A/N: I do not agree with anything I said about True Love in this story. I honestly believe True love IS the most powerful thing in the world._


End file.
